fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Koopa, the Baddest Demon of Them All
|quotes = "Welcome to my personal hell, population YOU." |image1 = Koopa,_the_Baddest_Demon_of_Them_All.png |gender = Male |species = Demon |eye_colour = Reddish orange |date_of_birth = Unknown |place_of_birth = Hell (Universe 6667) |aliases = Koopa Bad Koopa |friends = Unknown |enemies = Unknown |designs = ShodaiBaddoKuppa |universe = Universe 6667 |roar= TBA}} Koopa, the Baddest Demon of Them All is a demon from Universe 6667 created by Koopa. Appearance Koopa, the Baddest Demon of Them All resembles Koopa's Rulers of Wiki design, but lacks his name on his chest. This version of Koopa has black wings and a bright red pointed tail, as well as glowing reddish-orange eyes that periodically leak blood, because that makes him totally more edgy. History Universe 6667 Born in the depths of Universe 6667's Hell, Koopa was originally a formless and nameless demon who could somehow access the surface world's internet - don't ask me how, he just could. One day, he saw a user of a Kaiju-themed wiki by the name of Koopa being insulted by someone on the internet, who called him a demon. Noting how this Koopa seemed to find the insult hilarious, the nameless demon decided that he'd try to look like Koopa's avatar, and so changed his appearance and took the user's name, before being given permission to leave Hell to cause for mischief. As of 2017, Koopa, the Baddest Demon of Them All mostly spends his days selling used cars that are close to breaking down at horribly inflated prices, without informing the buyers, of course. Thanks to his dubious means of making money, Koopa, the Baddest Demon of Them All lives a relatively luxurious life. Council of Creators Alongside Doctor Meme, a Platinum Dove and an alternate universe Cdr who happened to be female, Koopa, the Baddest Demon of Them All was summoned by Hokuto Black King's improvised teleporter he constructed to rescue Scoobs from Aetherium's pocket dimension. In full view of Hokuto Black King and the rest of The Creators, Koopa, the Baddest Demon of Them All and Doctor Meme stepped out of the light given off by the teleporter side by side, apparently having befriended each other as they were wrenched from their places in the multiverse and its separate timelines. After exclaiming about how he hoped the people of Universe 1 bought cars, he attempted to scale the staircase out of the basement of the Creators' bar where the teleporter had been built, only to fade away with Doctor Meme, being returned back to Universe 6667. After this, Scoobs emerged from the teleporter, having been successfully rescued at long last. Abilities *'Transformation Duplication': Koopa, the Baddest Demon of Them All can transform into a perfect duplicate of anything he chooses. Trivia *There we go, here's quite possibly my first Parody kaiju which is a complete parody, rather than a humorously-overpowered lethal joke monster. *As you can expect, Koopa, the Baddest Demon of Them All is another character on the FMK Wiki based on a real life event - in this case, an inopportune insult made towards me by a disgraced former member of the Wikizilla Discord. Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Greenman variations Category:Koopa variations